pantonefandomcom-20200222-history
Colorstrology
Written by renowned astrologer Michele Bernhardt in collaboration with the color experts of Pantone, Inc, the global authority on color, Colorstrology, is a fascinating fusion of astrology, numerology and color theory. The system offers insight into our personality and lives based on 366 “birthday colors.” Press Release According to the press release by Pantone Inc.: Four out of 10 Americans read their horoscope daily*, and 10 out of 10 have a birthday. Just as your sun sign offers insights into your personality, you have a personal color that reflects the true you. Today Pantone, Inc., the global authority on color, together with Michele Bernhardt, the world-renowned author, healer and intuitive, unveiled Colorstrology, a new system that infuses elements of astrology and numerology with the spirituality of color to create a color profile for every day of the year. Decades of color research by the Pantone Color Institute® confirm what many ofjhkknow: Color influences our emotional and mental states. Yellow is often associated with sunshine and optimism, blue with relaxation and peace, red with passion and excitement, and earth tones with practicality and responsibility. With PANTONE Colorstrology, the traditional research and methodology has been expanded to a metaphysical level. Colorstrology offers information about the emotional and spiritual powers of color for personal exploration and empowerment. Michele Bernhardt distilled core traits for each month and day, such as the sun sign and numerological vibration of the date, and combined the corresponding colors to reveal each day's unique color. According to Colorstrology, if you were born on August 2, your personal color is Cadmium Yellow PANTONE 15-1054 a rich golden orange. People born on this day tend to be complex, creative and sexy. Wearing or surrounding themselves with Cadmium Yellow increases their faith in both themselves and others. What does your personal color say about you? Find out at www.colorstrology.com. "Your personal color is a key to your inner world your personality and emotions. It is designed to honor the real you," explained Michele Bernhardt. "It is important to understand that your personal color may or may not be your favorite color at this time, but it is a color that helps balance all the different parts of you. While your favorite color can change over time, your personal color is a constant and an introduction to the many colors that you have within." The Colorstrology system includes 12 monthly colors and 366 daily personal colors, which help people understand how colors influence their lives and relationships. Each color includes a personality profile and three key words that best describe the profile for that specific day. All of the colors in the system are identified by a corresponding color name and color number from the PANTONE for fashion and home color system, the definitive international reference for selecting and matching colors. "Pantone has spent more than 40 years exploring the influential and emotional powers of color. Colorstrology lets people tap into this wealth of insight in a personal and spiritual way that has never been available before," said Lisa Herbert, executive vice president of the textile, home and fashion division at Pantone. "Together with Michele Bernhardt, we've created a system that gives people insight into themselves while helping them incorporate color into their lives with more confidence." Colorstrology is immediately available at www.colorstrology.com. In addition to the Web site, PANTONE Colorstrology offers free e-greetings based on the 366 personal colors, which can be sent as birthday cards or just to brighten someone's day. Printed Colorstrology Guides are available for each month, featuring the color of the month and individual colors as well as personality profiles for each day. Colorstrology Guides make great gifts and are also useful shopping tools to help bring more of an influential color into your life. Pantone also offers the Colorstrology Guides as a 12-month set, which makes a great conversation piece for friends and family to explore and discover the characteristics of their personal color. Also See *Birthday Colors *Color of the Month *Color of the Year Category:Colorstrology